I'll always love you
by Tenshi no Ai1
Summary: !!~DISCONTINUED~!! When Tohru leaves for five months, Yuki is misrable. So can the Neko finally tell the Nezumi all he's wanted to say? YukixKyou, in chapters after 1
1. Default Chapter

I'll always love you

Hey all, this is my first fanfic ever, so cut me some slack on the writing. But be firm in anything that I'm doing wrong as well.

Ok, this fic is about Yuki and Kyou, but the first chapter is all about Yuki and Tohru. So all you people waiting for Kyou and Yuki to get together, you'll have to read the next chapter. This is just the warm up chapter, so things will get better. Oh and please review! Ok, on with the fic!

Chapter one

"Tohru-kun, do you really have to leave us?" Shigure drawled, pulling at Tohru's apron. "If you leave all we will have to eat is Yuki's-kun's awful - I mean delicious- (cough cough) foods."

"Hn," Yuki glared at Shigure. "I'd like to see you try it sometime, old man."

Tohru laughed and shook her head, flicking her hair back and exposing her beautiful blue eyes, sparkling with joy. At this Yuki looked over at Tohru with a glaring look in his eyes. Tohru felt Yuki's intense gaze on her and she glanced at him and a slight blush swept her cheeks. She deliberately turned her full attention from the beautiful boy back to Shigure.

"Don't worry Shigure-san, Sohma-kun's cooking isn't that bad, and Kyou-kun can make delicious rice balls. You all will be fine."

"Hey, are you guys in here talkin about me or somethin?" Kyou said from the doorway.

"Oh Kyou-kun," Shigure purred, looping his arm lightly around the young orange-haired boy's waist, stroking his hair. "Tohru and I where just talking about how much _fun _you and I are going to have alooooooone."

"You sick bastard!" Kyou drop kicks Shigure.

"Owee." Shigure hits Kyou with his manuscript.

"BAKA!!!" Kyou starts chasing Shigure around the house.

"Oh come now Kyou" Shigure shouted as he ran, "your not going to let an old man like me beat you, are you? I mean Kagura's already got your ass kicked."

"Omae o korosu!" Kyou shouted. He finally caught up with Shigure and commenced to beating his head into the ground. Tohru knew they where doing this for her, to lighten the mood, and she was very grateful.

While all this playing is going on, Tohru felt Yuki's intense violet gaze never leave her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She quickly excused herself, saying she had a couple more things she needed to pack. She exited the room, Yuki close on her heels.

"Honda-san, please, I beg of you not to leave. What about us? What's going to happen to us? We need to talk about this because-" He stopped, the words a little too painful. A million things where swimming in his head by now, all that he wanted to say, and do, but he knew that if he began Tohru might not leave. And no matter how much he wanted her to stay, his heart knew that this was right. Maybe. 

Tohru sighed and grabbed Yuki's hand. "Come with me," She pulled him into her room. Together they sat on the bed. Tohru took a deep breath and grabbed Yuki's hands and held them tightly.

"Sohma-kun, I don't want to leave you or Kyou-kun or Shigure-san, you know that, but Aunt Mikaso's condition is getting worse, and grandfather needs me to go with her to the doctors in New York I know my grandfather, and he wouldn't ask unless it was very important. If I can't go, then she might have to travel alone, and you know I don't want that. Besides, its only five months, and my family really needs me. So please try to understand. I don't want you to be angry with me" Tohru's eyes welled up, and soft tears began trailing her cheeks.

Yuki reached his hand up and wiped the tears with his finger. Gently he traced her cheek with his fingers, and a soft sigh escaped him.

"Honda-san," He began eyes full of emotion. "I know that your heart is too pure to ever reject someone who needs you. And here I stand, trying to make you feel bad for leaving. How insensitive of me." He took her hand and laced her fingers with his. "I know you must go, so I will stand aside. But please don't find someone else, for it would break my heart." He lifted her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

"Sohma-kun, you know I would never!" cried Tohru. "I will think of you everyday that I'm gone, and when I come back, we can talk, and maybe we can decide our future." She began talking faster, the words tumbling over one another. "I mean, its only five months, and five months isn't that long. I had a friend who waited a whole year for her lover, and when he came back, they married. That was good. Oh, but I also had a friend who cheated on her love while he was away so I-"

Yuki laughed softly, placing his finger over Tohru's mouth. "I get it."

"Gomen nasai "Tohru mumbled, staring at the carpet.

Yuki shook his head. "It's fine. But I know you have to leave now, so hear me out. You mean the world to me, so all I want is to see you happy. So please have fun, and please be safe." Yuki kissed her hand once more, then sighed. He dropped her hand and stood up and walked to the door. At the doorway he stopped and turned around. "But remember Tohru-chan, I will always love you." He tilted his head and smiled, then left. 

Tohru stared at the doorway for a few moments, feeling the tears in her throat but willing them to stay inside. Suddenly she shivered, feeling oddly cold, and walked toward the steps to bid farewell to Shigure and Kyou.

So, did you like it? Maybe? A little? Hmm. I see. Oh, in case you didn't know, the last thing Yuki says is very important, so don't forget it. And he also uses her name and puts 'chan' at the end of it. Awwwww! I've always wanted him to do that. Anyways, I know the first chapter was kinda corny, but it has to lead up. I promise the next chapter will be much more centered on Kyou and Yuki. But, if you want the next chapter, you gotta review!


	2. Chapter two

Ok, so I didn't get 200 reviews. But that's ok, I know that this was my first try, and some people actually said they liked my writing, so I'll continue to write. And thank you, everyone who reviewed. And as an added thought, I love constructive critism. It makes me take a long look at what I'm doing, and see the person's point of view. So don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it. Ok, I'll stop talking now. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Tohru called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm about to leave."  
  
As Tohru walked in Shigure and Kyou both looked up from what they where doing. But Yuki was nowhere to be seen. But that was ok, she expected that.  
  
"Tohru-kun, I'm sorry to see you go, but as long as you enjoy yourself, I'll feel better. Take care of yourself." Shigure took Tohru's hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
From behind her Kyou mumbled a goodbye. It sounded something like, "takcurofyorself." Tohru knew from Kyou this was a nice goodbye, so she said brightly, "I'll miss both of you! But I must be going before I'm late.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I wonder where Yuki is?" Shigure questioned. "I would have thought that he would have said goodbye too."  
  
"Oh," Tohru said, A little too brightly, "We already said goodbye upstairs."  
  
Kyou noticed her slightly reddened face and wondered what they had done up there. Then he wondered why he cared. He slid lower down in his seat. "K'so Nezumi." He thought to himself. "Where are you?"  
  
..........................................................  
  
Nighttime found Yuki sitting at his garden, staring at the plants absentmindedly. For the last six days, ever since Tohru had left, Yuki was in his garden at all times, except when he had to eat and sleep. Always thinking about her. He had tried to push thoughts of her out of his mind, but everytime he was in the house he would see her smiling face. And since it was summer, Yuki had no other way to occupy himself. Inwardly he sighed, thinking it was about time to go to bed.  
  
As he rose, he heard a cough coming from somewhere near. "Who's there?" Yuki said uneasily."  
  
He heard the rustling again, like someone was trying to get away unoticed. "WHO'S THERE!?" Yuki shouted. But the person had already jumped from the tree and was running.  
  
"Hey!" Yuki took no time and chased the person, finally catching them and bringing them to the ground with a thud.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Yuki shouted, "Spying on people is a federal offense! I should-" Suddenly Yuki stopped, finally looking down at his victim.  
  
"GET OFF! K'SO NEZUMI, GET THE F*** OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Baka Necko?" Yuki said. He rolled of, and watched Kyou brush himself off. Then his anger returned. "Why in the hell where you spying on me?"  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't spying, I was just curious to see where you've been going. Shigure is worried and wanted me to check things out." There was so much more Kyou wanted to say, but he bit his tongue.  
  
"Well," Yuki said tightly, "Tell Shigure not to worry. I'm not a child anymore; I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"Hey, no need to get upset with me." Kyou said, jumping back slightly. "Tell the damn Inu yourself." He stopped, because Yuki wasn't paying attention anymore, he was staring into space. "Yuki?" He asked softly. "Are you ok?"  
  
Startled, Yuki looked up. Why was Kyou being to kind to him? True, since Tohru's arrival, things between them had calmed down quite a bit, and ever since Tohru had been gone, He and Kyou hadn't been in any fights at all. Yuki looked into Kyou's eyes and his heart fluttered a little. Why did this boy look so beautiful tonight? He wanted to reach out and touch Kyou, he wanted to-  
  
A sudden flash came to Yuki, seeing him and Kyou, seeing them sweating, touching bodies, seeing himself licking Kyou, listening appreciatively to Kyou's moaning. He moved his hands up and down the boys torso, kissing his body all over, until he came to the-  
  
'stop. STOP!' Yuki screamed to himself as he felt his body become hard with the vision. 'What am I doing? What am I saying? What about Tohru? What about HER?!' He stumbled backward, almost tripping as he turned. "Please, leave me alone!" I'll be fine!" this was the last thing Kyou heard before Yuki dashed into the forest.  
  
Kyou stared as Yuki disappeared into the night. He felt sorry for the boy, he really did, but at the same time he felt very happy at the thought of Tohru being gone. 'I mean,' he thought top himself, 'I like the Tohru, but with her here all the time, Yuki never has eyes for anyone else.'  
  
"Hmmmm," Kyou said out loud, a smirk on his face. "I guess tonight's not a good night to tell him." Feeling pleased with the progress he had made, Kyou started to whistle on his way back to the house. But then he realized how stupid he must look whistling so he stopped. "Hmmmm." He thought about skipping, but decided against that too.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Yuki was running as fast as he could, as if to outrun all the pain he was feeling. On he ran for about 10 minutes at top speed, and then he came to an abrupt halt. He paused, his breath coming out in ragged gasps, only not from the running. Suddenly, he keeled over, his head between his knees. He no longer held it in and let the sobs wrack his body like he had wanted for so long. "What do I do now?" He cried to the sky. "What do I do?"  
  
tbc... 


	3. Chapter three

Hey all. Yay, I'm beginning to really like this story! I have to warn you about this chapter though. I know most of you will be disappointed, but no yaoi is gonna be going on in this chapter. This chapter is pure silliness. Just look for the next chapter! Oh, but there's this one, you should all read if you haven't, called An Untitled Fairy Tale by syaoran no hime. It's like, my fave story now, and it took a while to finish reading it, but it was worth the wait. Ok, on with this story, I had to change the rating from PG-13 to R, because I'm not sure how its gonna.turn out. So kiddies, stay away! Ok, that's enough babbling, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Four weeks." Kyou murmured out loud. "It's been four weeks since Tohru left. And it's been three weeks since Yuki and I spoke." His heart felt a little heavy, maybe he should go speak to the boy today. Maybe I c-  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Shigure's shouts could be heard all through the house. "Kyou- kun, where are you? Kyou-kun, wwwwhhhheeerrreee aaarrreee yyyooouuu? Kyou- kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun! Kyou-ku-"  
  
He stopped as a fairly recognizable hand was placed over his mouth.  
  
"Damn you Dog." Kyou seethed, "You say my name one more God Damn time and I'll-"  
  
"Hey now! What's with this negativity?" Shigure pouted. "I only wanted to ask you for a little favor!" Shigure took a closer look at the young boy's face. Lately it seemed as thought both Yuki and Kyou where ignoring each other. He knew that Tohru's absence was taking a hard toll on Yuki, but standing before Kyou, it seemed that he also looked a bit depressed. 'These young boys.' he thought to himself amusingly. 'I think I'll just have to fix this problem myself!'  
  
"Kyou-kun, I need you to go to the store with Yuki-kun. I have some packages that need to be picked up, and there are far too many for one person." He stopped, looking at Kyou closely. When Shigure said Yuki's name, he saw Kyou tense up ever so slightly. 'Oh yeah' he thought, 'something's definitely going on. Hee hee hee, here comes Shigure the matchmaker!'  
  
"Hey dumbass! Why don't you go pick up your stupid packages your own damn self" Kyou retorted. "I've got better things to do!"  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun, the most dreadful thing happened!" Shigure exclaimed, eyes wide with innocence. "As I was diligently working on the next scene in my book, I came across a magazine in the mail! And not just any magazine, a BIG and TALL magazine! You know how hard it is for me to find clothes that fit properly." He blinked his eyes at Kyou a couple of times.  
  
"Ok, ok, and.?" Kyou said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, so I stopped working for just a few precious moments to see if I saw anything in the magazine I liked!" Shigure stopped and batted his eyelashes at the Orange-haired boy. "You know what that's like, right? (Blink Blink)."  
  
"Ummm, yeah Shigure, that's real nice, but-"  
  
"And I SAW," grabbing Kyou's shirt and pulling him down next to him. "The most beautiful Kimono, just my size, and in an array of colors! Must have been about 57. or 58. not quite sure. But anyways, I bought them all! Isn't that wonderful? (Blink Blink)."  
  
"Get to the F***ING point old man!" Cried Kyou, trying and failing to get away.  
  
"Well" Shigure started slowly. That was the point! That's what you all are picking up today!"  
  
Kyou's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Kyou screamed. "You made me listen to that story?! I thought you where going to tell me why you weren't going to pick up your stupid packages!"  
  
"Duh Kyou, why would I need to go? I have two young boys here to do it for me." Shigure shook his head and returned to his writing, oblivious to Kyou's body shaking behind him.  
  
"BBBAAAKKKAAA!!!!!!" Kyou screamed, and started chasing Shigure around again.  
  
"Kyou-kun, I was just-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"But Kyou-kun, I was kidding! Please stop chasing me, I'm an old feeble man, I-  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kyou finally got Shigure, and repeatedly kicked him in gut.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Shigure whispered feebly. "Don't forget. Chicky waa waa. from summer camp!"  
  
Kyou stopped and stared at Shigure. Then he stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"So," Kyou started. "We have an understanding."  
  
"Yes". Shigure eyes gleamed "Please go with Yuki-kun now, okay?  
  
"Whatever." Kyou started walking away.  
  
Shigure watched as Kyou walked away. 'Hmmmmm, I wonder how long I can use that on him? I hope he doesn't realize that Chicky waa waa was the name of HARU's baby doll... "  
  
tbc.  
  
Ok, shoot me now; this chapter was just meaningless crap. I know, it's supposed to be Romance and Angst, but I just couldn't help myself when this idea popped into my head. So it's just a lightening mood. The next chapter will be pretty heavy, so watch out. Ok, that's all; I hope you enjoyed this dumb side-plot. Oh, and please review! ^_^ (Oh, and I apologize to syaoran no hime for putting her name in my fic. I don't know if she'll like that. But you should still read her work!) 


	4. Chapter four

Hee hee, hello again! I hope that after chapter three y'all can still read my stuff. I don't know why I wrote it, but the idea kinda grew on me. Oh, and sorry, but for this chapter I'm gonna change the rating back to PG-13. There will be sweet stuff, but nothing that a 14 or 15 year old can read. Sorry again! And, um, thanx everyone for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter! (Oh, and if you did like this chapter, then please review! I like to know what people think.) ^_^  
  
Chapter four  
  
Dear Sohma-kun, How are you doing? Right now I'm in the hospital, Aunt Mikaso's going in to get testing again; the third time this week. We are all really worried about her, especially Grandpa. Aunt Mikaso's kids are too young, her boy is 3 and her daughter is a newborn; about 4 weeks. If something happens to her, what will happen to them? I'm very depressed, but thinking about you makes me feel better. How are you and Kyou-kun getting along? Better I hope. And what of Shigure-san? I hope that he and Kyou- are also on good terms. Sohma-kun, I have to go, I need to go pick up Aunt Mikaso's kids from the hospital day care. I love you Sohma-kun, I love you so much, and I hope to see you soon. Tohru.  
  
Yuki felt a lump in his throat as he read it for the third time. Tohru. God, he missed her terribly. But lately he found it hard to think about her. I certain orange haired boy was always popping into his mind. Inside he felt terrible, because he thought he really loved Tohru.  
  
"But how can I love her and think about him?" He thought out loud. "Why is his face always haunting my thoughts?"  
  
Yuki sighed. He felt bad for the boy, for after that awful night, he had avoided the boy completely. Yuki found that he couldn't be near the boy because even the merest glance at him brought horrible (A/N: horrible is good! ^_^) visions to his mind and left his body tense and strained. Actually, it may not have just been Kyou. He was feeling pretty crappy on his own. 'Maybe I should go se Hatori' he thought absentmindedly.  
  
"I can't keep this up much longer." He thought to himself. "Something has to happen. Only what-"  
  
"Yuki-kun." Yuki looked up and saw Kyou staring at him.  
  
"W-what? What is it?" Yuki asked uneasily. This was the first time he had spoken to the boy in three weeks.  
  
"Shigure-san sent us into town to go pick up some of his things." Kyou thought of his and Shigure's conversation earlier and blushed slightly. "Damn dog."  
  
Yuki saw the boy blushing and felt himself get hard all over again. 'Oh no.' he thought, 'not now!' He stood quickly before Kyou noticed.  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
Kyou watched the boy began to walk. He took in the boys figure from behind and noticed his nice ass. "Hmmm," he thought, "There are things I could do with that ass." He shook his head as a smile played on his lips. He could be patient, but not for long.  
  
..........................................................  
  
On the way back, things where almost normal, for a while.  
  
"Hey! Why do I gotta carry all these and you only gotta carry those two?"  
  
"I already told you Baka Neko, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something." At the store, Yuki had been repeatedly coughing, and now he felt slightly light headed.  
  
"Hey! You gonna make it nezumi?" Kyou questioned. Looking at the boy, he saw Yuki's flushed face.  
  
"I'll be fine Neko, don't worry, I'll beeeeeeeeeeeee fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn-"Yuki suddenly collapsed where he was standing.  
  
"Yuki-Chan!" Kyou dropped his packages and ran over to Yuki. His breath was spiking and perspiration dampened his hair.  
  
"Oh no." Kyou thought. "Yuki-Chan! Yuki-Chan!"  
  
Yuki's eyes suddenly snapped open and his hands grabbed wildly at Kyou's shirt.  
  
"K-Kyou-kun!" Yuki gasped, and then went unconscious.  
  
Kyou felt a chill sweep his heart as Yuki's breathing suddenly slowed, too slow.  
  
Kyou wrapped his arms around Yuki's body and struggled to his feet. "Hatori, must find Hatori!" he started running at full speed. He knew that the Sohma estate was only about a half mile away.  
  
The packages lay forgotten on the street.  
  
Sorry to stop this here, but I've got school tomorrow, and I wanted to post this tonight. So, what'd you think? Maybe? Hmmm, I don't know, I thought this one was also kind of corny, but please still read anyway! And sorry about the chapters being too short, but my ideas come and go. Ok, that's all, please review! 


	5. Chapter five

Yay! I'm to the fifth chapter. I never actually expected to do much work on this. Oh, and I apologize about the extremely short chapters, so to make up I will try to make this one at least a 1000 words. And I apologize for what your about to read. If I did it right, some of you will be thoroughly frustrated. But PLEASE hang in there, it'll get better. Ok, enough talking, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kyou stood at the doors of the Sohma estate with Yuki in his arms. Even thought he knew that Yuki needed immediate attention, he couldn't help but hesitate before opening the door. Kyou DID NOT like it here. Because his animal wasn't included in the Chinese Zodiac, the other non-zodiac members of the family treated him differently. It was almost like he had to walk on eggshells around them, for screwing up here meant months of rumors and suspicions. Then Kyou heard a sound and looked down.  
  
There lay Yuki, in his arms, the way he had always wanted.  
  
"No," He thought "Not the way I wanted. I was hoping Yuki would be awake and that we'd be somewhere, anywhere but here. Please hold on Yuki!"  
  
On the way to the estate, Yuki had started wheezing, and his breath was coming out in short puffs. "No more hesitating Kyou" He thought out loud. "Yuki needs your help." Kyou kicked the enormous brown doors open and ran into the courtyard.  
  
"Hatori-san!" Kyou could be heard throughout the Sohma estate. Akito poked his head out of the window and watched silently.  
  
"HATORI-SAN! Come quick, please come quick, Yuki's sick, there's something wrong with him!"  
  
"What is it Kyou-kun?" Kyou turned and saw Hatori walking up to them quickly, worry etched in his face.  
  
"I don't know Hatori-san. We where walking home from town and Yuki just suddenly collapsed. So I brought him here."  
  
Hatori eyed him for a moment, then said "Come with me" And began walking to his house.  
  
Kyou picked up the unconscious Yuki and followed Hatori. Truthfully, Kyou had never been too fond of Hatori, for the man never seemed to like him either.  
  
"Oh man," He moaned inwardly, "He probably thinks I did something to Yuki, and when it got bad I just brought him over."  
  
"Hatori-san, I-"  
  
"Put him here on the bed." Hatori instructed.  
  
"Ok fine." Kyou gently laid Yuki on the bed. Looking at Yuki, Kyou felt awful. Yuki looked so sick. "Please Hatori-san, please take care of him."  
  
Hatori looked up for a moment. Why all of a sudden, was Kyou so concerned about his rival? But the gentleness in his words touched a part of Hatori that he hadn't felt since he's been with Sana.  
  
Hatori smiled. "Ill take care of him Kyou-kun, and I'll call you when I'm done"  
  
Kyou nodded silently and left the room.  
  
Down the hallway to the left Kyou found a small waiting room. Inside was a phone, a couple of magazines, some cookies, and a small lumpy couch. Kyou sat down on the couch. Then he thought for a second and walked over to the cookies. He grabbed one and sat back down.  
  
"Ok, now what?" he murmured aloud "I guess I should call Shigure, and probably Tohru. She'll want to know what's going on."  
  
First he dialed Shigure  
  
"Hello, Sohma residence, this is Shigure speaking."  
  
"Shigure-san, its Kyou."  
  
"Kyou-kun darling! Where are you, and where are my packages?"  
  
'The clothes!' Kyou thought 'Shit!'  
  
"Kyou-kun, why aren't you answering me?"  
  
"Shigure-san, I dropped your packages on the street. But that's not important, because-"  
  
"(Gasp) Oh no! Why'd you leave them! My poor Kimonos! If it's because of that story, then you should know that Chicky waa waa-  
  
"Shut up old man! This isn't about the doll! On the way home from the store, Yuki suddenly got really sick and collapsed. So I had to drop the clothes and carry him to the Sohma estate, which is where I am now."  
  
"(Long pause.) Is he alright? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I- I don't know. Hatori's with him now." Kyou gulped as a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun, I'm so sorry. Please stay with Yuki-kun, he needs you now more than ever."  
  
"Shigure-san, what the hell-"  
  
Click.  
  
Kyou slid the phone back into its cradle and looked at it thoughtfully. "What was he talking about?" Kyou wondered. "Does he know?"  
  
He sat there for a second, knowing who he should call now but hesitating all the same. What if she got so worried that she decided to come home?  
  
He almost didn't call, but in the end guilt for Tohru won so with a sigh he picked up the phone and dialed Tohru's aunt's house.  
  
Ring Ring Ring.  
  
Ring Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello, Usami residence."  
  
"H-hello. Is T-Tohru there?"  
  
"Yes, please hold."  
  
Kyou stood with his back against the wall and waited nervously, wondering how Tohru would react. After a moment Tohru picked up the phone "Hello, Tohru speaking."  
  
A long silence filled the phone. "Hello? Hello?  
  
"Tohru, its Kyou."  
  
"Kyou-kun!" She sounded so happy that he almost felt guilty for his thought about Yuki. Oh my goodness, how are you? It's been a month since we've spoken! How's everyone doing? And how's Yuki-chan?"  
  
"I'm fine, and so is Shigure-san, b-but Yuki-kun-"  
  
"Yuki-chan?" Her voice became panicky. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"  
  
"Tohru, Yuki-kun and I where walking home from the store, and he suddenly collapsed. I had to bring him to Sohma estate to be checked out. He's with Hatori now."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Tohru-kun?"  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun!" Tohru sobbed. "Yuki-chan! My poor Yuki-chan! He's sick! Should I come out there?"  
  
"No!" Kyou said quickly. "No. When he feels better, you can talk to him, but seeing him now would do no good. I'll call you later when you can speak to him. Ok, gotta go, bye Tohru-kun!" He hung up quickly before she could say anything else. His heart was pounding at the idea of Tohru coming back, because he knew that if she returned now, then there would be no hope for Yuki and him to ever get together.  
  
"Please" he begged silently. "Let her stay away." He slid down the wall, put his head between his legs, and sobbed quietly.  
  
..........................................................  
  
"To put it simply, Yuki-kun has suffered from a severe heart attack. Its obvious from this sudden flare-up up that Yuki-kun has been feeling ill for quite some time now. If he had arrived earlier, then none of this would have happened." Hatori cleared his throat and stared at Kyou, eyes showing nothing.  
  
"A- a heart attack?" Kyou said uneasily. "When will he be better? When can he leave?"  
  
"Well, he's breathing better now, and we are able to take him off the ventilator. But just to be safe, he'll have to stay here for at least a week. I hope you realize that this attack was very serious and if you had not gotten him here so efficiently, then I'm not sure he'd be alive now."  
  
Kyou stood up and looked Hatori in the eye. "Then I'm staying as long as he is. I won't be any trouble; I can sleep in this room if you want me to." He looked at Hatori defiantly, as if daring him to object.  
  
But surprisingly, all Hatori said was, "That will be fine."  
  
Kyou nodded mutely, and then asked "Can I see him now?"  
  
Hatori nodded. "Sure."  
  
Kyou screwed up his courage and walked toward the room. He could feel himself shaking, but he knew he had to be strong for Yuki. As he came to the doorway, he saw Yuki sitting up in his bed, staring out the window at the beautiful lake that lay before him. As Yuki looked up, his tortured expression softened.  
  
Shaking with emotion, Kyou walked toward him and stopped before his bed. He dropped to his knees, grabbed Yuki's hands and kissed them. Wordlessly Yuki reached out to cradle Kyou's cheek in his palm. Softly, gently, Kyou laid his head in Yuki's lap and wept.  
  
Yuki smiled and let the boy cry. Then he took finger and lifted Kyou's face. "Come now, those tears aren't for me, are they?"  
  
Kyou gulped and wiped away the tears. Then he stood up. "Don't ever do that again, you stupid Nezumi! You don't know how worried I was about you!"  
  
Yuki quickly stopped smiling, feeling guilty. "I am very sorry Kyou-kun. I should have told all of you that I wasn't feeling well. But you know how much I hate this place."  
  
Kyou looked at the Yuki, and felt his anticipation now, more than ever. Suddenly, he couldn't fight it anymore, didn't want to. He lunged at Yuki and stopped an inch away. Even if he wanted this so bad, he needed to know what the Nezumi was feeling.  
  
Yuki looked up in shock, then felt urges within him, urges that wouldn't allow Kyou to stop. His breathing quickened and he leaned forward and kissed Kyou on the lips. He could see from Kyou's expression that this was what he was looking for. Kyou lowered his lips to Yuki's face and brushed them lightly. He felt the boy beneath him get hard with anticipation. Kyou began to unbutton Yuki's shirt while sucking on the boys' neck. Yuki moaned appreciatively, and Kyou finished unbuttoning his shirt and tantalizingly licked the boys' nipples. And then-  
  
"So, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, having fun, aren't we?"  
  
Both boys stopped moving and looked up at the doorway. Someone was standing in the doorway, a slight smirk on their face.  
  
Both boys said one word together.  
  
"Akito-san!"  
  
"Yes." Akito said slowly. "And I'm sorry to ruin the fun, but I need to see Kyou-kun in my room, NOW. That is all." He turned and quietly left the room.  
  
Alone, the boys looked at each other, wondering what Akito would have to say about this.  
  
Tbc.  
  
HA ha ha! That's evil gravigurl! Sorry I stopped it there, don't hate me now, I'll post next chapter soon. U_U. (Feels hated). Oh well.  
  
P.S. For those of you who didn't know, this is definite AU. And the san, Chan, and Kun at the end of the names are name suffixes. San, like Shigure- san is like the same as 'sir' or 'ma'am', Kun, like Tohru-kun, means a peer or lower in status. And Chan, like Yuki-Chan, means something affectionate. The way people use them are very important. 


	6. Chapter six

Hello all!  
  
How did you like the last chappie? I liked it, and I hoped you all did too. Well, maybe I liked it because I knew what was coming up next. never mind. I'm crazy, and I need help. Hope you enjoy, and please review! ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kyou stood outside Akito's door, trembling slightly. Nowadays no one knew how the young raven haired Sohma would act. Kyou knew Akito had a temper, and it had always seemed to Kyou that Akito might have favored Yuki.  
  
"Oh well," He muttered. "I'll just go in. No big deal."  
  
Kyou took a deep breath and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in." Kyou heard a quiet voice from the room.  
  
Kyou walks into the room to see Akito sitting in his chair, absentmindedly petting a dove.  
  
"Please sit down Kyou-kun." Akito says politely. "We have matters to discuss and I want to get this over with quickly."  
  
Kyou made his way to the middle of the floor and sat cautiously, putting his head down and waiting for Akito to speak. Akito was acting sane now, and Kyou wanted to keep the peace as long as possible.  
  
There was a long silence. Kyou waited for a moment, then cautiously lifted his head and saw that Akito was staring at him. Kyou sighed.  
  
"I'm tired of playing these games with you Akito." Kyou said, more brave than he'd hoped. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Akito sighed and gently lowered the bird into its cage, where it sat unmoving, as if waiting for its master to scold it.  
  
"I saw you run in here this afternoon," Akito started, "And it seems you and Yuki have taken a liking to each other."  
  
Kyou blushed. "I- I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Do not anger me." Akito's voice began to rise. "I saw the two of you in Hatori's room, and I could see the intimacy in your eyes. TELL ME what is going on."  
  
"Well," Kyou began "I've known Yuki for my whole life, and I think I've taken a liking to him recently. In fact, I think I like him as more than friends. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He nearly spat.  
  
Kyou tensed, expecting Akito to get angry. But to his surprise, Akito began to chuckle, as though he had heard a joke. This made Kyou angry.  
  
"What's so Goddamn funny?" He shouted.  
  
"Akito stopped laughing and stared Kyou straight in the eye. "What is funny is the fact that you think that Yuki might have feelings for you. Can you be that naive?"  
  
Kyou stopped staring at Akito and instead looked at the carpet, a flush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Ah ha, just as I thought." Akito sneered "Didn't you know about Yuki and Tohru? And don't you think that if Yuki would have been into boys he would have come to me? I am much better qualified than you."  
  
Startled, Kyou looked up. Akito had tried with the Neko? Suddenly, Kyou felt like he was 2 feet tall.  
  
"Why?" He thought to himself. "Why did I ever think that Yuki would ever feel anything towards me? How could I have been so dumb? And I knew that he was with Tohru, and I knew how intimately they felt about one another. And Akito! Akito is a much better suitor than I am. I'm so stupid! I-I don't like myself!"  
  
Tears began to trail his cheeks.  
  
Akito saw the tears and smiled, knowing he had hurt the young Sohma. Then he spoke, quietly and smugly at the same time. "I know what you're thinking Kyou-kun, and your right. Yuki will never love you. You were a fool to even try."  
  
These words were like blows to Kyou's face. He had to get out of there, had to get away. Kyou turned and bolted toward the door, not caring if Akito noticed or not.  
  
Kyou's heart felt as though it would burst.  
  
Kyou kept running, past Yuki's room, not noticing when Yuki called out to him. He ran out of the Sohma estate and away from all the voices trying to strangle him from within.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Yuki was sitting in his bed, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"What does this mean?" He wondered aloud. "I know that I'm attracted to the boy. But is there more? When he was looking into Kyou's eyes he felt something he had never felt with Tohru. He felt every part of his being longing to be with him, to be inside of him. "Is this really love? Have I been wrong this whole time?"  
  
Yuki sighed and looked at the door. Then his heart began to flutter slightly.  
  
"What's going on in there?" He muttered. "Akito better not do anything to Kyou-  
  
Just then a blur ran past the door. Yuki recognized this blur and called out to him. "Kyou!" But Kyou ignored him and kept running. Dumbfounded, Yuki stared at the door. Then he realized-  
  
"Akito! Akito must have done this!" Yuki felt rage inside of him, knowing that Akito must have said something terrible to crush Kyou's strong heart. "But that's Akito for you."  
  
Yuki quickly sprang from the bed, and realized that springing wasn't the best option. Suddenly he felt worn out, and his body screamed at him to lie still. Ignoring his pain, he limped as quickly as he could to Akito's room and opened the door.  
  
Surprised, Akito glanced at his door. Seeing Yuki, he smiled, and said joyfully, "Yuki-kun! I wasn't expecting you! How's the heart doing?"  
  
Yuki ignored Akito's mindless babble and cried "What did you tell him? What did you tell Kyou?"  
  
If possible, Akito's grin widened. "Why what do you mean, Yuki?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" He cried. "WHAT DID YOU TELL KYOU?"  
  
"Now Yuki-kun, why are you worried about the dumb Neko? I thought it was 'Tohru' you loved."  
  
Yuki stopped, wondering for a second, then brushed it aside. "Never mind that. Now, what did you tell Kyou?"  
  
Akito sneered. "Nothing that you should not have told him yourself. I told him how stupid he was to think you would ever think of him as a possible suitor. I told him of all the things you and Tohru talked about. I almost felt bad for the little sucker. I think he was about to cry, but he ran out too quickly."  
  
Yuki's heart froze in his chest. Without a word he walked as quickly as he could to the door.  
  
"Bye Yuki" Said Akito in a singsong voice. When the Nezumi was gone he began to chuckle to himself. "Let's see how far we can push this." He walked to his window and quietly watched Yuki struggle his way out of Hatori's clutches.  
  
..........................................................  
  
"Yuki-kun" Hatori said sternly. "You need rest."  
  
"No." Yuki gasped "Need to speak with Kyou-kun. Need to tell him-"  
  
"That can wait."  
  
"No." He knew that his gasping wasn't going to help so he took a deep breath and started over.  
  
"Hatori-san, I'll come back as soon as I speak with Kyou. But not until then. It is very important, so please trust me with this."  
  
Hatori eyed his young patient. Then he sighed. "You might as well go see how he is. But as soon as you're done-"  
  
"I know Hatori-san. And thank you." He slowly walked out of the estate."  
  
Outside the Sohma walls, Yuki paused. He didn't know where Kyou had gone. Making up his mind to search the woods, Yuki ran full speed in that direction.  
  
..........................................................  
  
After running for what seemed like forever, Yuki finally stopped. He hadn't seen Kyou anywhere and his asthma was to act up. He decided to go to the lake he had seen outside of Hatori's window and think.  
  
As Yuki comes to the clearing in the woods, what he sees takes his breath away more than the running ever had. Kyou was sitting at the edge of the lake, trailing his fingers in the water.  
  
"Kyou-kun" Yuki called out as he slowly walked to the boy.  
  
Kyou looked up, and before he could stop himself he leaped at Yuki and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I-I can't hide it anymore." He cried. "I don't want to. I won't! Yuki- Chan, I love you!"  
  
Yuki stopped moving, to shocked to speak.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Ok, had to stop there. running out of ideas. Oh, and to all Kyou fans, I apologize for making him the kind of weak one. Considering this is not like Kyou at all, I don't know what I was thinking. The story just kinda developed this way. Again, I'm sorry. Hope ya liked it and hope that if ya did you'll review and if ya didn't you'll still review! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. U_U So sad. And I JUST realized that all the other stories had these nifty little disclaimer things, but I didn't pay any mind, cause I thought they weren't important. So I'm hoping that I'm not too late and they don't come to take me away. Because then y'all would never see the end of this fic! BWAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA *_* (Dazed, its 1:48 and I should be resting)  
  
Yay! I'm to the seventh chapter!!! I'm so happy; I never expected to get here. And thank you everyone who reviewed. Oh, actually, I've got a question for some of y'all. I have 23 reviews, but the site says I only have 20. And if you count them you'll see that I do have 23. So I was wondering if this happens to anyone else. Anyways, I really like this chapter! It's so... well, you'll see. And warning, I'm going to change the rating back to R for chapter 8, so when you come to the Furuba site, make sure you click that nifty rating thing and change it to 'all', or you won't see my fic. And that would make me sad. Ok, I'm done, here is the fic!  
  
Fruits Basket chapter 7  
  
Yuki stood there, unable to move. His head was swimming with emotions. Terror, happiness, anger, confusion, and absolute shock. Kyou loved him? Kyou loved... him? Now way. He knew that over the weeks he had developed feelings for Kyou, but he never expected anything in return.  
  
Kyou, having spilled his heart, let go of Yuki and dropped to the forest floor. He had put his heart on the line, and now he was waiting to see if the fish would bite.  
  
"Kyou-kun," Yuki began "I don't know what to say. Recently, I have been experiencing feelings for you, but I don't know if these emotions are just love or just simple attraction. But I know that I care about you, and I care about you too much to give you false hope. Please Kyou-kun, if you could wait for me, I just need time to sort out my feelings. And I need to talk to Tohru-kun, because I could not deceive her. But-"  
  
Yuki reached down and lifted Kyou's face. Gently, he trailed his fingers down the boy's cheek and smiled.  
  
"- I won't deny that I want you. So if you can, please wait." Yuki picked up the boys hand and kissed it.  
  
Kyou nodded. What else could he do?  
  
"Thank you Kyou." Yuki felt grateful and let the exhaustion take over his body. He collapsed, and Kyou caught him right before he fell. But this time, Kyou wasn't worried about the Nezumi, because Yuki looked peaceful, as if he were in a needed sleep. Kyou gazed at the boy in his arms and was glad that his love was finally at peace. Tenderly, he lifted the boy and walked slowly back to Sohma Estate.  
  
..........................................................  
  
It had been 8 days since Kyou had carried Yuki back to the estate. After collapsing in the forest, Yuki had been asleep ever since. This worried Kyou greatly, but when he questioned Hatori, the elder Sohma assured him that Yuki was just very tired and that he needed to gain his energy back.  
  
Kyou had kept his promise and stayed in Hatori's makeshift room. Actually, that's what he told Hatori. Instead every night when he thought Hatori was asleep, he crept into Yuki's room and slept by his bed, Kyou's hand on Yuki's.  
  
Today he sat as usual, watching, and to his surprise Yuki's eyelids fluttered and his arm twitched. Kyou leaned forward and Yuki's eyes opened. Yuki blinked once and stared at the boy in his face.  
  
"- have you been waiting long?" He wheezed, speech caught by the tubes on his chest. "Sorry, I must have passed out. What time is it? How longs it been? A couple of hours?"  
  
Kyou smiled and ran his fingers through Yuki's soft purple hair.  
  
"Silly Nezumi," He said affectionately, "You've been sleeping for 8 days. Today is the 22nd."  
  
Yuki's eyes grew wide "Are you serious?! I have so much to do, and the garden-" Suddenly, he leaned back onto his pillow. "I really don't care."  
  
Kyou laughed and the sound pleased Yuki. He stopped and studied the boy. As rare as it was, Yuki loved it when Kyou smiled. He looked more at east and relaxed, and his features softened, showing Yuki a more vulnerable, lovable side of his friend. When Kyou was happy it was hard not to stare.  
  
Kyou noticed Yuki staring and let out a nervous chuckle. "So Yuki-kun, are you feeling better? Hatori said that when you woke up you were free to go."  
  
Yuki blinked and then nodded. "Thank God. I've wanted to get these damn tubes off since I woke up." He sat up and struggled with the tubes (A/N- don't know what tubes are called, gomen!)  
  
"Here, let me help." Kyou reached over and helped him with the task. As his hand brushed Yuki's chest, his breath caught and his fingers tingled. He so wanted to touch him, but respect for Yuki kept is hands respectful. Yuki stopped and stared at Kyou as he fumbled with the wires.  
  
"All done." Kyou whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Good." Yuki climbed out of his bed and stood in front of Kyou "But I don't think we are." He held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Kyou nodded and took Yuki's hand. Together, they walked out of Sohma estate and away from Akito's watchful eyes. Neither talked as Yuki lead the way, through the forest. Kyou gripped the boy's hand tightly, never letting go. They finally came to a clearing, which Kyou recognized from spying on Yuki before. It was Yuki's 'secret base'.  
  
"No one will bother us here." Kyou looked up as Yuki spoke these words. He couldn't recognize the expression on his cousin's face, but he knew somethin was going down. Kyou breathing quickened as he looked at Yuki. What is he planning? Kyou thought.  
  
Yuki suddenly walked up to Kyou and pushed him backward. Startled, Kyou fell down, letting his hands catch his fall.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled "What was that for?"  
  
Yuki crawls on top of Kyou and grabbed his shirt. He lifted the boy up and lightly licked his nose.  
  
"Y-Yuki?"  
  
"I've made my decision Kyou-kun." Yuki growled, and kissed Kyou hard on the lips.  
  
Tbc..  
  
Hahahahahahahhhhahahah! I like ending these in annoying places. Sorry for the rest of you. But I haven't started on the 8th chapter yet; this will be the first lemon I've ever written, so it's kinda overwhelming. But, you know what would help? Reviews! So if you want me to go to the 8th chapter, please review or I could just stop it now! Haahahahha. Just kidding, even I'm not that mean. But thank you for reading and hopefully (crossed fingers) reviewing. I'll try to start on the next chapter, so wish me luck! Oh, and P.S. tell me what you thought of this chapter. I think it was one of my favorites next to chapter 3 ^_^. 


	8. chapter eight

Alright, I know some of you where waiting for me to write the lemon. Well…

Chapter 8

"Lets Fuck"  
"Okay"  
  


~5 minutes and 43 seconds later~  
  


"luv u"  
"Ditto"  
"Okay"  
  


~both walk away~

Alright, so this isn't really my lemon. I was just bored and frustrated and wanted to make some peoples laugh. 'Sigh'. I don't know what you guys were expecting but… I'm still working on the lemon (My friend is helping me) so I just wanted my story high on the list while I waited. I know, cheesy, lame, and dumb. I promise I'll post the lemon in chapter 9, so if your reading this I commend you for getting this far and beg, please don't give up yet! 

Tenshi no Ai 


End file.
